


Chimney Heart

by rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, angry!Luke, at the very end only though, christmas!muke, flustered!luke, for a teeny tiny second, it is fun to read i promise, oblivious!Michael, princess!luke, well not really michael just likes to tease Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A low moan escaped Luke’s lips as Michael started to play with his lip ring, pushing Luke as close to him as possible. ‘’Okay, enough’’ Ben laughed, ‘’I think you left our Lukey boy all hot and bothered’’. Luke blushed furiously as Michael let out a laugh, ‘’this is nowhere near as bothered as he can get’’.</p><p>Or, Luke and Michael spend Christmas eve at the Clifford's playing board games, and Christmas day being teased and asked about their sex life by Ben and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimney Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (There is a blowjob at the very ending, if you don't fancy that you can easily skip it)  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS

There was one day Luke loved more than his own birthday and that was Christmas. Not only did he love receiving gifts, he loved the ambiance in general. His family was rather large and Christmas was the only day they were all together celebrating. And now that his band took off it was really the only time he ever got to see his family for more than 24 hours.

From an early age on Luke and his mother Liz had the tradition to bake all sorts of treats for the family. He loved standing in the kitchen with his mum for hours the night before, singing along to Christmas songs, baking cookies, muffins, mince pies and whatever other recipes he and his mum got a hold off. He and Liz have always been very close so when Luke had gotten to the age where he understood more of ‘’adulthood’’ he and his mum always gossiped about the little scandals each aunt had to hide and what would happen tonight.

However this year he wouldn’t be baking and singing Christmas songs, it did make him a bit sad but the thought of spending Christmas Eve with his boyfriend Michael made everything better. Luke loved the Clifford’s. Michael was the only child which meant his house always held some sort of comfortable silence. Compared to the Hemmings’ which was filled with 3 boys and their parents there was always someone yelling about the remote, telling Luke to stop singing or playing guitar, always someone nagging about food getting stolen. And that was also exactly how their Christmas was; chaotic.

Luke was more than excited to spend Christmas Eve with his boyfriend, dining with his parents and talking about whatever subject came up (probably their time in America and their up coming tour). Luke has known the Clifford’s for 6 years now and he had fully warmed up to them. He had no reason to be nervous but here he was running around their apartment, 5 hours before going to the Clifford’s. “Hey, hey” Michael grabbed Luke’s wrist to stop him from running away. “Why are you stressing?” It was almost 12pm, which was way too early for any stress in Michael’s eyes. “Michael” Luke sighed like it was all so obvious, “I am making dessert!”

Michael raised an eyebrow “and?” Michael didn’t quite understand why his boyfriend was stressing so much over just dessert. “I never made dessert for your parents before! In fact I never bake without my mum, what if I fuck up or put in ingredients your parents are allergic to and what if I kill them” Luke was talking so fast he was surprised Michael had fully understood him. “Babe,” Michael started, lifting Luke’s chin up so he could look him in his beautiful ice blue eyes. Michael shook his head because fuck, he could get lost in those beautiful eyes of Luke and now was not the time.

"Your cooking is amazing! I tasted it plenty of times don’t stress about it. Plus, I told you what they are allergic to and unless you plan on putting cabbage and paprika in your dessert you will be fine!" Luke smiled and nodded, pecking his boyfriend’s lips. "Thanks" Michael smiled fondly at his lover and tapped his bum lightly as he walked away. "Hey!" Michael smirked, "sorry cannot help it, your ass looks as good as your desserts taste." Luke let out a laugh and shook his head fondly before going back to the kitchen.

9 hours later Luke found himself in the Clifford’s living room. Dinner went great, dessert went amazing and now they are all enthusiastically participating in a mean game of monopoly. The Clifford’s had a tradition to play all kind of games on Christmas, the winner of the game got to pick the next one and it looked like it that Michael was about to win monopoly. Luke sat back, taking a sip of his beer and let out an light chuckle seeing his boyfriend clap in his hands as his mum was paying him for standing on his hotel AGAIN. 10 minutes later and everyone had given up and admitted that Michael was the winner or as Michael would like to call it the ‘Ruler of Monopoly and King of Michael Land’

"You know what I would love? An intense dance off" Michael yelled out, "dad, you and I buddy!" He exclaimed, running to the TV and turning on Just Dance. His dad stood up laughing, patting his son on his back. "You are on." Karen, Michael’s mum sat down on the sofa next to Luke chuckling at her son jumping around in excitement.

Michael turned around and pointed at Luke, “this ones for you.” And on that exact moment She Looks So Perfect started to play. Luke blushed, knowing exactly what Michael meant. Luke loved walking around in Michael’s underwear. He didn’t know why, maybe just because they are Michael’s.

Michael and his dad started copying the animated people on the screen, dancing to the beat of the song and laughing loudly. They weren’t the best dancers, no scratch that, they were horrible. Karen chuckled and leaned in whispering to Luke “no matter how bad they are, the Clifford’s men still carry that charm.” And all Luke could do was nod because it was true. Michael was carefree and spontaneous and took on any opportunity to dance and embarrass himself but he still had a charm that everyone loved. That Luke loved very much.

"HEMMINGS" Michael yelled, snapping Luke out of his thoughts. Michael smiled up at him, holding out his hand for him to grab it and pulling him up. "You will be my freestyle" he explained, position Luke in a ballroom posture; one hand on the hip, other in the hand on the other (hands intertwined of course because Luke is a fucking sap an loves to feel Michael’s fingers fill the gap between his). Michael started to waltzed them around the room whilst the freestyle part of She Looks So Perfect was on. Finishing with twirling Luke around like a pretty ballerina, kissing him and leaving Luke breathless for the rest of the night.

•••

The next morning they were up early, too early for Michael’s liking but it was slightly all okay because they were heading to the Hemmings’ for Christmas breakfast and presents. Luke and Michael had the agreement that they would each buy presents for their family given as Luke’s and Michael’s. Since they had no idea what to get for each others family. (“Condoms?” Michael had suggested as presents for Ben and Jack, which earned him a painful slap on the chest. “I am not giving my brothers condoms, Michael!”)

The morning was just spent with Luke’s older brothers, Jack and Ben, their girlfriends and his parents, Liz and Andrew. Luke, being the youngest in the family always got teased by his older brothers. He had warned Michael, he had told Michael not to respond to them because that would be the best. He knew that they would pull stunts on him, but he didn’t expect them to gift Michael a box full of lube and 150 condoms (150!!) with a note attached to it “because we know seeing Lukey sweaty and in tight jeans can be frustrating :)” and he certainly did not expect (well maybe he did, he just hoped not) Michael to laugh, hold the box up and say “thanks mates, will need this next year on tour!” Everyone had bursted out into laughter whilst Luke was blushing furiously, trying to hide his face in his hands.

Luckily neither Luke or Michael had gotten anymore inappropriate gifts from his brothers and everyone actually got what they hoped for.

Luke was sitting on the sofa, aimlessly strumming his guitar as his brothers started up a conversation with his dad. He wasn’t really paying attention to anything around him, Michael was upstairs taking a nap because he got back from LA two days later than Luke and was still very jetlagged.

"Hey Luke?" Jack asked, sitting down next to him, Ben joining him on the other side of Luke. Luke looked up from his guitar and noticed that everyone else had left the room. "Yes?"Luke answered suspicious, he knew that tone of Jack far too well. "We were just wondering, when was your first kiss with Michael?" Jack teased and Luke rolled his eyes before strumming his guitar again.

"I don’t kiss and tell" he shot back (mentally applauding myself for that comeback, even though it was rather weak. At least he didn’t blush.) "why not?" Ben pleaded, "you used to tell us everything about Aleisha"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Luke responded, setting down his guitar on the stand. "Because we are interested in your love life?" Jack tried hopefully, earning a snort from Ben. "Okay fine, we made a bet!" Jack exclaimed and Luke laughed because that was typically his brothers. They would bet over everything, grades, who wins with football, poker, cricket, they even had a bet going on about Luke’s sexuality.

Luke sighed, “fine, before or after we got together”. Ben and Jack shared a look of disbelieve before jumping up. “Luke!” Luke raised an eyebrow “what?” “You kissed before you got into a relationship?” Ben fake gasped. Luke shook his head playfully. “Lucas Robert Hemmings, I thought we told you not to feel someone’s lips before you are committed in a healthy stable relationship!” Jack exclaimed a high voice.

Luke laughed and crossed his arms “and what if it involved tongue?” Ben let out a squeal “Lucas Robert Hemmings! You dirty boy!” The act didn’t last long, Jack bursted out in laughter before singing. “Luke and Michael, sitting in a tree-“. Luke rolled his eyes, before leaving the room in search of his mum.

"Hey mum?" "Yes honey?" Liz responded as she put the last mince pies in the oven. "Can you please tell Ben and Jack of on the teasing?" Luke pouted, because let’s face it all the Hemmings boys were mama’s boys and they all would do what Liz said (if she was around). Liz let out a chuckle, "I will keep an eye on them." Luke nodded contently before going up to his room to cuddle with Michael.

Even though it was extremely hot outside, Michael had still managed to fall asleep under the blankets still fully clothed. Luke smiled fondly and kneeled down beside the bed, brushing some hair out of Michael’s face. “Babe?” Michael grunted and turned around, facing the other side of the bed. Luke sighed, he knew that if he didn’t undress Michael now he would complain about how uncomfortable he had slept in his clothes.

So Luke had only one option, he threw the blanket of Michael and undid his belt and zipper. Slowly trying to pull of his tight jeans, carefully not to wake his boyfriend. The only response Luke got was some jabbrish and grunts. Luke decided that taking of Michael’s shirt would be too much hassle so he put the blankets back on, got rid of his own clothes and got behind Michael.

"Luke?" Michael hummed, turning around in his boyfriend’s embrace. "Yeah?" Luke answered, eyes still closed. "I am hot" Michael complained, throwing the blankets of his body. Luke smirked at him "I know, that’s why I am dating you". Michael let out a laugh "that is not what I meant idiot." Michael kissed Luke’s neck, before nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling Luke’s scent.

Luke and Michael always had been like this, teasing each other but at the end of the day they would always cuddle and make sure the other knows they are loved, a lot.

After a couple more minutes of silence Luke opened his eyes, only to be greeted my the jasmine green eyes he was so familiar with.  “You know what would make this Christmas even more perfect?” Luke yawned, “snow, I want a white Christmas.” Michael grumbled in response, “I hate snow, or cold.”

"I know, but I love it and get excited over it. And I also know that you have a weak spot for me getting excited over- in your eyes- stupid things." Luke shot back, grinning. Michael rolled his eyes "Whatever, I still hate snow and I am glad Christmas is summer for us. No white Christmas for you mate."

•••

It was two hours later, Michael and Luke had showered (and fucked, in the shower) and got dressed appropriately (which meant no ripped jeans or band shirts.) to meet Luke’s other family. As soon as the couple got downstairs they got dragged into the “playing corner” by Luke’s younger cousins. “Uncle Luke?” One of the youngest pulled on Luke’s leg. Luke sat down next to her, watching Michael build a castle from Lego. “Yes sweetie?” The girl giggled before leaning in and whispering (well more like, blowing air into Luke’s ear) “is the boy with red hair your boyfriend?” A wide smile spread across Luke’s face “yes, he is.”

The girl jumped up and down squealing in delight. “Do you love him?” Luke nodded, smiling fondly at his lover. “So you will get married?” The girl asked, sitting down on Luke’s lap. “I don’t know sweetie” he responded honestly, earning a pout from his cousin. “But you love him right?” Luke nodded, “that means you will get married!” She girl exclaimed, clapping in her hands.

The girl ran off to play with her siblings as Luke leaned against a wall and watched Michael build some sort of high tower. Michael was in pure concentration, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth and he placed one block on the other.

Michael’s red hair started to slowly fade. He had wanted to dye it another colour ages ago but apparently his band mates and boyfriend had held an intervention and decided that Michael needed to give his hair a rest for three months. Or something like that, he wasn’t really focusing on what the contract said, too busy watching Luke play with his lip ring. Not that the contract was anything formal anyway, it was written down on a napkin from Nando’s.

Luke’s staring got rudely interrupted by his tummy almost screaming for food. “Hungry?” Michael laughed, know that sound all too well. “Yeah”, Luke stood up and reached out a hand to help his boyfriend up as well. “Ready to hunt down food?” Michael smiled, squeezing Luke’s hand before practically dragging him out of the room.

Michael and Luke were stuffing their mouths with whatever tasty food they could find when Ben and Jack walked into them. “Hey Michael, we have a question” Jack began, smiling devilishly at Luke “and our dear brother Luke did not quite answer it yet. So when was your first kiss?” Michael looked to a slightly already blushing Luke. “12th of April 2011 before we got together, 20th of January 2013 when we officially got together.”

Ben groaned, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a 20 dollar bill. “Thanks mate” Jack grinned and patted Ben’s shoulder. Luke almost exhaled the breath he was holding in, hoping they let the word ‘officially’ slide. But they didn’t.

"Wait officially?" Ben asked curiously, "yeah" Michael responded shrugging his shoulders. Not paying any attention to the death stare his boyfriend was giving him. "So you have been fucking around before you got together?" Luke let out a load groan, squeezing Michael’s hip tightly. But Michael ignored it and nodded "for about a year or so." Jack smirked, patting Luke’s shoulder but before he could say anything Liz stepped in and ordered them to help her in the kitchen.

Sadly Liz wasn’t always there to usher Ben and Jack away, like now and Luke already saw it coming. Ben and Jack had been running around the room like excited five-year-olds hanging a mistletoe above people’s head.

Michael chuckled seeing Jack force a young boy and girl to kiss, the girl incredibly willing, the boy not so. ‘’AND NOW MUKE’S TURN’’ called Jack, running towards Luke and Michael and hanging the mistletoe above their head. ‘’And remember boys, we need to see some tongue action, otherwise it doesn’t count.’’

Luke planned on not responding, walking away because as much as he loved Michael he didn’t like making out in front of his brothers. Michael on the other hand, didn’t mind at all. Michael tugged Luke closer, breathlessly pressing his lips on Luke’s. Taking Luke (and his brothers) by surprise. Luke melted into the kiss, temporarily forgetting that his brothers were staring at them.

Michael squeezed Luke’s hip, causing him to gasp and giving Michael full entrance to his mouth. Luke could taste the bitter taste of beer as Michael licked into his mouth, which Michael had been drinking for the past 20 minutes. Michael was in total control of the kiss and Luke didn’t mind one bit, totally submissive to his lover.

A low moan escaped Luke’s lips as Michael started to play with his lip ring, pushing Luke as close to him as possible. ‘’Okay, enough’’ Ben laughed, ‘’I think you left our Lukey boy all hot and bothered’’. Luke blushed furiously as Michael let out a laugh, ‘’this is nowhere near as bothered as he can get’’.

Luke could kill Michael, he was never going to hear the end of this. The moan, the kiss, the story of their first kiss, that they were basically fuck buddies at first. Michael had given into his brothers teasing, just like Luke told him NOT to do.

But Luke had no time to confront Michael about it because Ben and Jack came walking up to them again. Luke groaned, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder, breathing in his scent to calm him down slightly. ‘’Hey mate’’ Ben greeted Michael, patting his shoulder playfully as he sat down next to Michael.

They were outside now, escaping the crowd inside but oh how Luke wished they were inside now so his mum could usher Ben and Jack away. But no rescue so Luke took a sip of his beer and hoped the question wasn’t that bad.

‘’We were just wondering, who tops?’’ Luke always spit out his beer, eyes winding at the question. His brothers were bold but he never expected them to ask this kind of questions. ‘’Michael’’ Luke quietly quaked but it was too late. Michael smirked before replying ‘’I would say, 98% of the time I do.’’ Luke groaned, he was never ever going to hear the end of this.

‘’Ben, 20 dollar please’’ Jack laughed, ‘’I told you, Luke looks like a top, acts like a bottom’’. Luke groaned, hiding his furious red head in Michael’s chest. Michael let out a chuckle, kissing Luke’s head and mumbling a silent ‘’couldn’t wish for a better bottom.’’ making Luke blush even more.

Fortunately Jack and Ben had enough of teasing Luke after a while and they actually started a rather nice conversation. But it still bothered Luke that he had almost pleaded Michael not to tell or give into the teasing and he still did. Worst of all Michael seemed oblivious to how he made his boyfriend feel, and quite frankly Luke had enough of it. And he knew that if he didn’t took some time to breathe he might burst out of frustration and say things he might regret, he did still love Michael with whole his heart.

‘’I’m going to bed, jetlag’’ Luke mummbled, standing up and walking upstairs hoping Michael had gotten the hint. Most guest had already left so Luke didn’t feel too guilty going to his room early.

Luke immediately grabbed his guitar and started strumming it, out of habit. He didn’t play certain song, he just aimlessly strummed, looking out his window to see that Michael had left his brothers and went inside.

‘’Luke?’’ Michael walked in and sat down on the bed. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ Luke took a deep breathe, ‘’just why exactly did you have to tell my brothers all of that?’’ Michael cocked up his eyebrow, ‘’what do you mean? They asked’’

‘’Michael, they will tease me forever with the fact that I am a bottom’’ Michael let out a laugh and stood up. He took the guitar from Luke and placed it on the stand, ‘’what is wrong about being a bottom?’’ Michael took both on Luke’s hands in his and squeezed them tightly. ‘’Nothing, I just don’t fancy people knowing it. Any details about my love life.’’

‘’Ash and Cal know’’ Michael spoke softly, ‘’Ash and Cal walked in on us, plus best friends knowing that is something different than your own brothers.’’ Michael nodded understanding now that every time Luke had squeezed his side tonight it was actually to stop him. ‘’They are going to tease me forever’’ Luke groaned, letting his head rest on Michael’s shoulder. ‘’If they are I am going to tell them you are the best bottom there is, okay?’’

Luke let out a laugh, ‘’yeah don’t do that’’. ‘’So how do I make it up to you then?’’ Michael shot back, Luke shrugged. ‘’A blowjob and cuddles?’’ Michael suggested, smiling as he saw Luke’s eyes lit up. ‘’I will take that offer.’’

‘’Well go line on the bed, you will receive the best blowjob ever’’ Michael smiled, pushing Luke on the bed and straddling him. ‘’Wait now?’’ Luke squeaked, ‘’yes now Hemmings, we have 15 more minutes left to give you a white Christmas.’’ Luke giggled, kissing Michael.

Michael immediately started toying with Luke’s lip ring, knowing it was a major turn on. Luke let out a moan, closing his eyes as Michael’s lips moved to his sweet spot right under his earlobe, ‘’well someone is a little excited’’ Michael whispered, letting his hand rubbing across his obvious hard on Luke is supporting. Nibbling and sucking on it until it was turning red and Michael was sure it was a bruise tomorrow.

”M-Mikey” Luke pushed Michael off, ”door”. Michael jumped up, running to the door and locking it. When he turned around Luke had already discarded himself from all his clothing, except his underwear. Michael tsk’ed as he saw Luke was palming himself, walking over to him and replacing Luke’s hand with his.

”M-Michael” Luke moaned as Michael breath over his boner, ”what is it princess?” Michael questioned, pecking Luke’s lip. ”Please do something” Luke chocked out. Michael chuckled and nodded, ”whatever you want princess”. Luke lifts his hips of the mattress as Michael pulled off his boxers.

Luke hissed as the cold air hit his already fully erect cock sprung free, Michael’s hands wrapped around them, swiping his thumb over the already leaking head and jerking him off a view times before lowering his head and kissing the head and licking a fat stripe on the underside, earning a loud moan from Luke.

He wraps his lips around the head and wastes no time in trying to take in as much as possible, a string of moans and whimpers leaves Luke’s lips. Luke grips the duvet under him tightly as Michael starts to bop his head, hitting the back of his throat each time.

Luke cannot help himself and starts to buck his hips. Michael had always been amazing at giving blowjob and sometimes Luke just got way too excited. Michael pulled of off him, coughing slightly and the sudden thrust of Luke’s hips. ”Sorry” Luke apologized immediately realizing he might have hurt Michael.

”No problem princess, a heads up would be great though, for the next time” he winked before attaching his lips to the head again and swirling his tongue around it. Michael picks up his tempo and begins to bop down again, fumbling with Luke’s balls.

Luke moans loudly, gripping the duvet as tight as he can, knuckles turning white and before he can even warn Michael he came hot and fast down Michael’s throat. Michael swallowed it all, making sure there wasn’t any left before he pulls off and kisses Luke. ”Looks like you got a white Christmas after all”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (:  
> Please leave comments and kudo's  
> x


End file.
